Rewrite ${(6^{-6})(6^{-3})}$ in the form ${6^n}$.
Answer: ${ (6^{-6})(6^{-3}) = 6^{-6-3}} $ ${\hphantom{ (6^{-6})(6^{-3})} = 6^{-9}} $